Black Rose Valentine
by Luvergirl1632
Summary: Two years ago on valentines day... she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. oneshot


This is my first fan fiction and please read it and I don't care what the comment says just comment please . This is based on real events…. Please go easy on me.

BLACK ROSE VALENTINE

(Kagome's POV)

It has been two years today, Valentines day, that I haven't seen Inuyasha. I have despised today because it was the day I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo.

FLASHBACK

It was the night before Valentines day and I was telling Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo about how we celebrated this day back in the future.

"That's amazing Miss Kagome… You celebrate a day for love?"

"Yes we do, Miroku, but it is a made up holiday for stores to make money. And for people to tell the person they like them without getting hurt too badly."

"If that's the case…" Miroku turns his head towards Sango, tilts it a little, puts on an smirk and put his arm around her waist. "Sango… will you"

SLAP " NO WAY YOU PREVERTED MONK! YOU HAVE ASKED ME THAT SO MANY TIMES DO YOU THINK I WILL CHANGE MY ANSWER? NOOO!"

"My dear Sango, you don't have to hit me so hard" he started rubbing the now red hand print plastered across his face.

"Ha-ha stupid monk. If you ask me he got what he deserved." Inuyasha said from his current position in a tree branch for from the warmth and light of the campfire.

"Hey Inuyasha…" I looked toward the tree Inuyasha was sitting in but couldn't see anything because it was dark. The only thing she could see clearly was his beautiful golden eyes piercing out of the darkness. "What do you think of Valentines day?"

"It is worthless, now go to sleep it's late. We need to get up early because YOU have to go home tomorrow. So go to sleep, no questions!"

I just crawled in her sleeping bag and slowly drifted to sleep with Shippo curled up in my arms.

The next after noon:

"Hey guys I'm back." I yelled crawling out of the well with a backpack full of my hundreds of valentines and my valentine for Inuyasha.

I went out toward the village because I couldn't find anyone. I was walking on the path when I saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors. I decided to follow it.

I saw a small clearing up a head of me, and when I was close enough to see it, I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging. It tore me apart. They just stood there for nothing around them seemed to move. I couldn't take it any more I just dropped Inuyasha's Gift and ran. I ran to the well and jumped in deciding to never comeback again.

END FLASHBACK

I was out sitting by the well just thinking of him. I was thinking how much I missed him, all the fun and bad times. How much I love him. Then, one by one a tear came falling from my face until I was in a full sob.

It started to rain

"I guess the sky is crying to Kagome."

I looked up to see Inuyasha over me.

"Inuyasha?" Before he could respond I just ran up to him and gave him a hug. I buried my face in his shirt and started to cry even harder. He put his hands around me and started to sway back and fourth.

"It's ok Kagome… I'm here now stop crying"

"I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were with Kikyo"

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw you hugging Kikyo on Valentines day"

"The only reason I was hugging her was because I was going to tell her that I loved you not her. I was going to tell you that but you ran off and when I realized that I ran after you. But I found the Valentines gift you were going to give me and I don't know why but I just stood there staring at it. It took me a while but I finally picked it up and opened the beautiful card with the hearts and sparkles and all the other beautiful decorations. I love what was inside… It was a picture of you and me and we were smiling. And on the back it said "I LOVE YOU". It was the best gift I got."

"But why didn't you come and get me?"

"I was scared to. I wanted to tell you that I love you but I was scared that you would never want to see me again or reject me because I'm a hanyou or that…"

"Inuyasha stop" I said " I love you the way you are."

"I love you too Kagome and I wanted to give this to you two years ago but you left… sorry it's black but they were out of the other colors of roses."

I took the rose from his hand and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. His eyes showed so much emotion, love, hope, happiness and sadness. "I love you and I all ways will Inuyasha"

He then pulled me into a loving kiss and that's when I saw the picture I gave him fall out of his pocket. And I dropped the rose and it landed right next to the picture.

A/N

I know the ending was crappy but it's the best thing I could thing of please review and remember it was my first fan fic.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
